


Itch

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Other, Past Drug Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-03
Updated: 2008-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna sees Roy in that vulnerable moment after he's learned about Lian's existence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch

He scrubbed at the crook of his elbow absently, and Donna noted it. Since they had found out about the mistake, the original Titans had watched for the scratching, the betrayal of cravings being fought.

Roy only did it when he wasn't coping so well.

And then those marks would begin to itch, to burn. 

Donna could only guess just how badly her former boyfriend was taking it; Jade Nguyen, aka Cheshire, had a child. A little girl with flaming red hair. 

Roy had admitted to getting in way over his head once with Jade, and that...that seemed to say a lot.

Donna shifted as the archer prowled the common room of the tower. He didn't come as often now, so caught up in trying to prove he wasn't a screw up to his government bosses.

And he still scratched at those marks.

Donna rose, crossing to him with the Speed of Hermes, turning him and holding him to her chest as she hadn't in months. He stiffened at first, so used to a more distant treatment from her these days.

Then he buried his face in her black hair and wept, without words, for his mistakes, and let her comfort him.

Time tomorrow for plans to get to his daughter, to help Roy rescue her from the wrong choices Jade had made. Right now, Roy needed the rescue more.


End file.
